The harry potter story
by EmeraldEyes22
Summary: One shot! maybe more if liked
1. Chapter 1: the fight

"Petunia, your sister was a FREAK."

They were days like these that I hat waking up to. Aunt Petunia was most likely sticking up for me.

I sighed and turned on my back to stare at the blank ceiling. I knew some how I would be dragged into this whole entire mess. I dressed and tried to flatted my hair. Looking into the mirror I sighed again. My hair wouldn't cover up my lightening bolt scar on my forhead.

I headed down the stairs and caught my over sized cousin listening in at the door.

"Oh Dudderkins, don't you now it's rude to eaves drop. After all nobody hears what they like most of the time." If there is one thing I hated in this house it was my spoiled cousin, Dudley.

Petunia was all against the spoiling crap. Of course since uncle Vernon insisted that if he we the one to bring in the money he had a say in what happened to it. I agreed with Aunt Petunia, all spoiled children turn out to be wretched monsters who expect people to be bowing down to them and to be handing them what ever they had wished for. If uncle Vernon had the power of the key to the city or what ever you want to say Dudley would ask for it and like an idiot uncle Vernon would turn it over. If I wanted to be really mean, optimistic or open minded about it I would say uncle Vernon is afraid to be sat on. Although I don't think it would cause much damage seeing as he weighs around three hundred and fifty five pounds just like Dudley.

I walked into the living room and glanced at my aunt.

"Come on Harry, You and I are packing their stuff."

We packed Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's stuff and put it into their truck.

"Vernon we are over, now out." Petunia shuffled the two people out of her house and slammed the door.

Over the next few days flowers were sent, but Petunia just kept tossing them into the garbage, and even though they are over I still hear her crying. I think it has more to do with the fact thtat her son is with Uncle Vernon but of course maybe she did love him. And again I can't help think that I was the one who caused their divorce so I keep beating myself up over it.

* * *

One month later:

Aunt Petunia was going through the mail and I heard a light gasp. I had grown more protective of her because I was starting to think of her more as an aunt then one of the people who neglected me and so with out giving it a thought I ran up to her and hugged her asking what was wrong.

Aunt Petunia looked at me with a small smile and said, "Harry, your mother and father were magical and now your a wizard."

I looked at her like she was insane when she handed me the letter that felt very heavy. I felt like old paper and had gren ink on the front with the adress sent out to me.

* * *

A/N

Okay I know it was stupid. I can't help but think this is what should happen. And I bet Petunia does really think that about her "Family".

It was a one shot so if you don't like it... I don't really care.

For a story line I should totally just give out the content's of my diary.

Well what do you guys think about that. I could write anything you guys would like.

Come on help me out here...PLEASE.

I think you guys who are Lily and James fic fans would like my other story though. Please read and review.

R/R :D


	2. A little Story

**Chapter 2: The Story**

**Disclaimer: All the characters and everything goes to J.K. Rowling  
**

**A/N: I tried this and got a good response so I'm thinking a continue is needed.  
**

I grabbed the envelope out of her hands and slowly opened it. The envelope and contents were really heavy and I figured if there was a lot I might as well go and sit down. I turned without taking my eys off of the envelope and headed into the living room wiht Aunt Petunia right behind me.

I slipped out the heavy paper and smoothed it over with my hands. The pape wasn't really paper at all, it was like parchment and I'm sure that that is what it is exactly.

The letter began:

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are proud to inform you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as you have lived with your Aunt who is a muggle (non-magical) you will need to be escorted into the world of magic by our gamekeeper. You may bring your Aunt along. He arrives to escort you noon on Sunday. Term start September the first. _

_You will find the list of items needs below on the second parchment._

__"What is this?" I asked looking up at Aunt Petunia.

"Well, it's your acceptance letter Harry. As it says," She smiled grimly down at me and took a breath, "Your mum was a witch Harry as was your father. And as I hear they were one of the best. I never told you because of the fear Vernon showed when it came to magic. I used to be like that. But that was before I realized that I threw away a relationship I could have had with my sister. And now I can never get anything like that back Harry. I want you to go. I want you to attend this school it will be good for you. It's part of you."

"But you say that as if I will have to be gone. Not here."

"Yes. you will be gone for ten months, learning magic, don't worry about me, if I had that opportunity as Lily did, I would be gone on that train." She smiled and grabbed the parchment. "Tomorrow is Sunday and we will leave to get your supplies."

A/N- Wow. It's short but I tried and well it's not the best.


End file.
